The Hunt
by Anarane Narmolanya
Summary: Every 1000 years a hunt takes place in Imladris for unattached ellon to become either predator or prey in hopes of finding a lifelong mate. Erestor is tired of being alone and decides to join, but who will be his partner? WARNING SLASH


Title: The Hunt

Author: Anarane Narmalanya

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters or make a profit.

Summary: Every 1000 years a hunt takes place in Imladris for unattached ellon to become either predator or prey in hopes of finding a lifelong mate. Erestor is tired of being alone and decides to join... but will he become predator or prey? And who will be his partner?

Erestor glanced at his reflection in the vanity glass, his hands picking nervously at his black clothing. With a deep breath, he willed them to stop. This evening was 'The Hunt', a traditional elvish festival; it consisted of Ellyn of all stations all over Middle-earth joining in Imladris to search for the other halves of their souls or at the least for potential lovers. The celebrations lasted throughout spring, where lifelong mates were found and bonds strengthened. Erestor looked over his black clothing, 'The Hunt' only occurred every one thousand years and it was Erestor's first. Only ellon whose preferences lay with other ellon participated, one group of ellyn playing prey and another group playing predator.

The dark beauty sighed in discomfort and began to pace before his door. Already he could hear the drums from the front courtyard. It was almost time. Erestor walked over to his bed and sat down dejectedly. 'Why am I doing this?' he wondered.

"Glorfindel," he said out loud. Glorfindel was the reason for his participation. Rumours had spread that the beautiful Vanya would participate in this year's Hunt. Erestor normally took little notice of gossip, but his hope that Glorfindel would take part this year and would love him for even just one night, had forced him to come to a decision. He would take part in the hunt.

Erestor gathered himself a few seconds before his ears picked up the sound of another deep drum. This was it. He placed a piece of black cloth over his face leaving only his eyes, and hair visible, before he took his leave of his chambers.

The evening was dark and warm; soft booted feet carried excited elves around the back of the house to where Elrond and Celebrian stood beside one another, each holding a handful of red and white coloured pieces of ribbon. The elves gathered around their Lord and Lady trying to catch sight of the other elves' eyes or hair colour for identification, but Erestor kept his lowered.

As tradition allowed, each elf was given a piece of ribbon randomly distributed by their Lord, red for prey and white for predators.

"Line up opposite one another if you will," Elrond said, his voice deep and authoritative through the silence of the night. Erestor sighed as he tied his red ribbon about his wrist and faced the elves opposite. "Predators, you are in luck this evening for we have an extra prey!" The predators cheered whilst jumping up and down in excitement. "Stretch yourselves and prepare."

Erestor looked up as Glorfindel made his way down the steps, ever regal and proud with his hands behind his back. The darkling's heart fell. Glorfindel was not partaking this year.

Glorfindel, more experienced in the traditions of 'The Hunt', took charge.

"Rules!" he boomed in his powerful voice. "No harm must come to either prey or predator; if the prey seeks to surrender he may do so. You have until the sun reaches past the horizon and the sky is no longer dark; if by then you have not yet snared or been snared you must return. Each predator should have oil on their being and it is your duty to care for your prey. Once the prey is caught he is still allowed escape if it is his wish. If you and your partner so wish it you may remove your masks and reveal your identities." Glorfindel stepped back with his hands clasped behind him and nodded to his Lord and Lady.

"Prey!" he called and all eyes focussed upon him . "You may leave; good luck and seek your pleasure." The prey eagerly ran into the forest, their black clothes allowing them to blend into the shadows. Those left in the courtyard were tense and some jumped up and down in excitement. "Predators, you may leave."

Elrond smiled at his wife and friend before the trio returned to the other festivities.

~~~ Hours later ~~~

Erestor's ears strained for any unfamiliar sound, the anxiety and fear of being caught exciting him. Already he had escaped one predator and had been shaken by the ungraceful collision with another prey. Neither, however he could hear in his vicinity now. The darkling sighed as he walked through the forest; the shadows of the night were beginning to wisp away. He had heard impassioned cries and moans from other elves and after each count he felt despair consume him; not one predator had tried his hardest to catch him and he wondered if they had discovered who he was and decided to leave him be, thinking him undesirable.

The dark advisor made his way to an empty clearing and sat dejectedly upon a log. No elf had ever shown an interest in him, which was the basis of Erestor's decision to join 'The Hunt' this evening. He was too old to be a virgin. Tears gathered in Erestor's eyes and he removed the lower mask so it was beneath his chin before wrapping his arms around himself in anguish.

He had always wondered what it was that made him so undesirable and unwanted; he still could not understand why. Sobs wracked his small frame.

"What is so wrong with me? I only want to be loved and cherished... why am I so unwanted?" Suddenly he heard a twig snap; Erestor's head snapped up and a gasp escaped his lips. Standing at the border of the clearing, his stance proud and strong, was a predator, but he had not been present at the beginning of the hunt, for surely Erestor would have recognised an elf so huge and muscular, and with such golden hair. Erestor sighed and shook his head. "You have seen me now... I have broken the rules and you would not want me anyway. Go, I will not mention this and neither should you"

"Replace your mask, Lord Erestor... I intend to fulfil my role" a husky voice replied.

Erestor sighed as he replaced his mask. The predator moved forwards and Erestor panicked; he leapt to his feet and began to tear through the forest.

~~~ A little while later ~~~

Erestor looked up to the sky as he paused to gasp for breath, a few more minutes and 'The Hunt' would be over and he would return home... alone. He looked back and found the other elf not in sight.

"I knew he would not continue once he realised who I was," Erestor panted as he pressed his hands to his knees trying to draw in breath. Suddenly hands grasped his hips and he felt a prominent arousal press against his buttocks.

"On the contrary, it excited me even more, my lord."

Erestor tried to pull away and escape, but powerful arms immediately caught him. "Why? Because of my station!" he growled; Erestor jerked forwards and gasped as his foot caught a protruding root and they both tumbled to the ground. Before he could protest a hot mouth caught the tip of his sensitive ear and his eyes rolled back into his head. A long moan slipped from his lips and Erestor's body became limp, his legs automatically spreading for the huge elf atop him. "Who are you?" he gasped, but the warrior ignored him.

Efficient hands removed his clothing rather quickly and the elf's mouth feasted upon his body and mouth hungrily.

"Slow down please," he whispered in panic; the warrior's mouth roved upwards and devoured Erestor's mouth. At Erestor's whispered plea his lips gentled.

"Are you untouched?"

Erestor blushed as he lowered his eyes. "Yes," he waited for the warrior to reject him, but instead a finger lifted his chin and he looked into compassionate, sky blue eyes.

"There is no shame, my Lord, we all were innocents once. I am honoured to have this opportunity to be your first, and I will treat you with the respect and love you deserve. None will know of this if you do not wish it"

Erestor smiled and relaxed, feeling his insecurities fade away.

"I give you my word... I will be gentle" he whispered against full lips before nipping at their full swells. Erestor's moans and sighs filled the glade as the huge elf cherished his body, worshipping every part of his naked form as if it were the last thing he would ever taste.

"Thank you," Erestor cried out in rapture as the huge elf laid down with his head between his legs and engulfed his arousal in one swallow, whilst gentle hands stroked his thighs. "Oh... yes." He lifted his legs as instructed so they were over powerful shoulders whilst his hands dug into the soil on either side of him. "Please," he whimpered as his lower back tightened and his breathing hitched. The wet warmth surrounding him vibrated suddenly and Erestor howled as he came violently. Erestor panted and looked at his mysterious lover as he undressed. "You are beautiful" he whispered as a tanned, huge body was revealed to him.

The warrior laid between his legs once more and removed Erestor's mask before settling upon him.

"You are exquisite, my Lord Erestor... your beauty is uncontested. Do you not know how many lust after you?" the husky voice whispered in his ear.

Erestor's hands stroked the warrior's muscular sides and he arched his neck as it was marked and feasted upon. "Do not try to encourage me with falsities, just take me."

The warrior sighed before he stroked Erestor to arousal once more; he kissed the soft, swollen mouth beneath his own whilst he slipped an oiled finger into the tight entrance. They both groaned, one in discomfort and one in pleasure at the tightness that awaited him. Erestor tried to dislodge the uncomfortable digit, but he was pressed down.

"Shh, relax and take deep breaths. It will become better I promise. Touch yourself meleth, it will help distract you from the discomfort." He pulled his finger out, oiled two and slipped them into the advisor, whilst Erestor did as was bid. Erestor arched and seemed to choke on air as something inside of him was brushed.

"Hmm... do you like that baby?" the warrior asked seductively.

Erestor's only response was a loud moan. "More." The fingers stroked once more and Erestor began to pant. "Take me... take me now"

"Not yet, my lord... patience is a virtue."

Erestor growled threateningly. "I am not feeling very virtuous at the moment."

The mysterious elf chuckled as he continued to prepare the small elf before aligning himself.

Erestor became anxious and looked sharply at the other elf. "Will it hurt?"

"I will not lie to you... it will hurt at first, but I promise it will get better. Just try to relax and remember to breathe."

Erestor nodded and lifted his hands to grasp powerful biceps. He bit his lip and grunted as the huge shaft began to press into him. He squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath until he felt tender lips atop his own. "Breathe, meleth nin, breathe." Erestor's breath hitched as he struggled to breathe and even his pride could not stop the tears that fell from his eyes. He had received his fair share of wounds and injuries in his life, but he had never experienced a pain as intimate and intense as the one he was now.

"Shh, meleth, I know it hurts," the elf crooned as he seated himself, causing Erestor to whimper.

"Please... it hurts so much," he sobbed; the huge warrior shifted and this time Erestor cried out in pleasure.

"There we go," he said as he circled his hips once more and Erestor arched as he lifted his legs and rubbed the muscular calf beneath his foot. The huge elf lay down atop Erestor, his forearms on either side of his head, and began a slow, tender rhythm whilst suckling his neck. Their moans and cries echoed about the forest as nature itself began to awaken, witnessing the beautiful elves moving in tandem beneath the sun.

Erestor clutched the muscular rear of the huge elf above him, pulling him as deep as possible; he had never experienced anything as intimate and loving as what he was now. Suddenly, he felt the presence of another fea within him and his own connected with that of the elf's above him. Love and tenderness encompassed him, but he held back. The pressure built in both elves and they came in an exploding climax. Erestor grunted as the warrior's heavy body collapsed atop his own.

"I cannot breathe," he moaned after a moment or two;. The warrior panted as he slipped from Erestor and rolled onto the soft grass. Erestor smiled as he was pulled against a powerful chest and the mysterious elf spooned up behind him; the advisor allowed him to pinch and squeeze his nipple for a moment before they stilled.

"I love you, Lord Erestor," he whispered and Erestor closed his eyes whilst stroking his arm.

"I am sorry, pen neth, but my heart belongs to another, although I cherished your gift"

"What makes you assume I am younger than you?" the other elf asked softly, and Erestor shrugged.

"I just assumed. I am sorry... I...I cannot give you what you want."

The warrior sighed and caressed his lover's back. "I know, you held back when our fea crossed."

Erestor gasped. "You did that."

"Indeed...may I have one request, my Lord?"

Erestor turned his head to look up at the sky. "Of course."

"Would you tell me which privileged elf holds your heart? I vow upon my honour as a warrior that I will never repeat it to another."

Erestor sighed as he returned his gaze to the beautiful morning sun.

"He is striking; since I first met him centuries ago I knew I was lost. He is so strong and powerful, in fact he is the largest elf in Imladris, but despite his size he is like you, so gentle, so caring. He is known far and wide, his reputation precedes him... oh Valar, he is so beautiful."

"You sound deeply in love."

"I am. He is all I think of day and night. It is hard for me to be so near him and yet not be able to touch him, not be able to tell him how much I love him."

"Why have you not told this fortunate elf?"

"He is perfect, he could have anyone he wishes. Why would he want me? I am the Chief Advisor, why would he want an elf who is undesirable, plain and so desperate for love that he joins 'The Hunt'? No offence."

"None taken... my great Lord Erestor, you are by far the most beautiful elf on Middle Earth, I cannot understand why you do not see it. You are intelligent, caring , sweet..." He ran his fingertips lightly over Erestor's torso and kissed his neck as he spoke until the darkling began to laugh and turned to face the huge elf. "Shall I continue my Lord?" He questioned seductively. Erestor giggled and shook his head. His smile faded and he cupped the huge elf's masked cheek before leaning forwards for a sweet kiss.

"Hannon le, I will never forget what you have done for me and I hope one day you find the one who can make you happy and love you unconditionally."

The mysterious elf smiled. "I will never forget this... but enough of that, you have tried to escape telling me whom it is you love... now tell me," he scolded, and Erestor sighed as he lowered his eyes and ran his fingers over the warrior's large pectoral muscles.

"Glorfindel... Lord Glorfindel" he lifted his eyes to the huge elf and felt his heart contract as he looked at closed lids. "I am sorry-."

A finger pressed to his lips and the dazzling blue eyes opened.

"Shh, do not apologise."

They kissed one another sweetly and Erestor looked into his eyes. "You seem so familiar to me, your voice, your eyes and... and your hair." Erestor ran his fingers through the warrior's thick, golden hair.

The being smiled. "I would be worried if I was not."

Erestor's hands reached for the ties at the back of his head. "May I?"

The warrior nodded, and Erestor slowly untied the knots; he moved aside the cloth, frowned for a few seconds before he pulled back and covered his mouth with a gasp. The warrior chuckled and lifted up onto his elbow. "Glorfindel?"

"I hope so." the Vanya countered before his grin faded and he pulled Erestor's hands away so he could lean down and devour that sweet mouth. "I love you, Erestor." He pulled back and looked at his confused lover.

"How? Why? I do not understand."

"I saw you in the prey line... there is only one elf with your eyes and stature. As soon as you left I made sure to tell the predators not to touch you... I wanted you for myself." Glorfindel moved over Erestor, who stared at him for a moment before he smiled beautifully; he wrapped his arms slowly around Glorfindel's neck as the Seneschal leant down for a deep, slow kiss.

"I love you," Erestor whispered as his beloved wiped away his tears. "I never thought this day would come... I fear this is a dream"

"No baby... it is true. I have loved you since the day we first met; we are both old fools."

Erestor chuckled and pulled Glorfindel between his legs, rubbing their awakened arousals together. "Take me please... I need you in me for now and forever."

Glorfindel marked his neck and aligned himself at Erestor's previously prepared entrance and thrust home. Erestor arched and grasped him possessively.

"Erestor... will you bind with me?"

Erestor threw back his head and laughed in delight before rolling them so he was atop his beloved.

"Yes."

~~~ Fin ~~~

Ellyn- Males (plural)

Ellon- Male (singular)

Ellyth- Females (plural)

Elleth- Female (singular)

Meleth nin- My love

Meleth- Love

Faer- Spirit

Saes- Please


End file.
